Une visite inattendu
by Jack Pan
Summary: Bobby s'ennuie, ne chassant plus trop et malgré qu'il soit constamment en contact avec les chasseurs du coin, servent de "référence" et de personne à qui appeler en cas d'urgence, il se sentait seul. Heureusement pour lui un certain démon est un peu dans le même cas. - 2ème fanfic SPN! Sur le pairing Crobby Écrite asses vite ,par ennuie (et surtout par SHIP !)


C'était un jour en tout point comme les autres pour Bobby Singer, semblable et banal à des milliers d'autres, enfin du moins autant qu'une journée pouvait l'être pour un chasseur. Et des journées comme celle là il en voyait passé des centaines depuis quelques temps. Restant dans sa vieille maison, à répondre au téléphone, en se fessant passer pour un haut gradé du FBI , le Shérif d'une quelconque contré ou un autre personnage des force de l'ordre, pour donné de la crédibilité au chasseurs en mission qui se faisais en même passé pour des policiers ou membre du FBI. Cette tâche été loin d'être aisé, car il ne fallait surtout pas se tromper sur le rôle à jouer. Cela et puis les recherches, Bobby été une sorte de Google du chasseur, quand quelqu'un avait besoin d'informations urgente ou d'aide il pouvait compter sur ce dernier pour lui venir en aide ou le mettre en relation avec d'autres chasseurs. C'était devenue son occupation quotidien depuis l'Apocalypse, ça et réparé quelques trucs dans son terrain remplit de carcasse de voiture. Il ne pouvait pas dire que ça le déranger de jouer ce rôle, ce n'était pas se qu'il préféré depuis qu'il est entrée dans ce monde mais il se savait utile et il n'avait pas besoin d'autre raison pour continuer.

Et puis il ne restait jamais loin de l'action, les frères Winchester venait de temps en temps lui casser les pieds, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Néanmoins le vieux chasseur éprouvé un sentiment de solitude, il y avait bien eu cette charmante voisine qui s'intéressait à lui et qui l'avait même invité pour une soirée chez elle mais il là un peu fait fuir en débarquant fusil à la main pour la sauver de l'attaque d'un okami.

Oh il y'avait bien aussi son vieille ami Rufus qui débarqué à l'improviste pour...et bien enterrer un corps par exemple. Mais il ne restait jamais bien longtemps et c'était rare de plus.

Le vieux chasseur venait enfin de finir ses dernières recherches et prévenu Garth de se qu'il fallait faire pour son cas de wendigos en meute, les monstres font vraiment n'importe quoi ces derniers temps. Quand il raccrocha le téléphone, ses yeux se levèrent sur la pièce face à lui. Tout été calme, la nuit été tombé et on distinguées à peine les meubles de la maison. Bobby soupira et enleva sa casquette pour passer sa main sur le haut de sa tête. Il été fatigué de sa journée mais il savait qu'il n'arrivait quand même pas à chasseur de dort pas beaucoup, par habitude. Il remit sa casquette en place et attrapa la bouteille de bière qui trainait sur le bureau, malheureusement pour lui quand il là porta à ses lèvres il constata qu'elle été vide. En grognant il se leva de sa chaise et se rendit dans la cuisine toujours dans la pénombre, pour en prendre une autre. Il se servit dans le frigo, l'ouvrir et en bus une bonne gorgé avant de soupirait de nouveau, sentant l solitude l'envahir de nouveau. Il fit quelques pas et voulant allumer le salon il porta machinalement sa main vers l'interrupteur mais quand cette dernière fut prête à toucher le mur, elle se trouva en contact avec une surface plutôt moelleuse.

-Et bien, on attaque déjà les préliminaires ? Sans même dire bonjour .

D'instinct Bobby attrapa le fusil le plus proche de lui qu'il le savait et se mit en position de défense. Mais il n'y voyait rien, mit à par un sombre silhouette dans l'obscurité. Un claquement de doigts se fit entendre en même temps que la lumière apparue.

-Hello darling, je t'est manqué ?

Étrangement Bobby soupira mais de soulagement. Bien qu'il fût face au nouveau diable il préféré ça plutôt q'un autre démon dont il ne savait rien. Il baissa un peu son arme mais pas totalement quand même, on ne sais jamais par précaution.

Le diable en question été adossé au mur la main près de son visage, tenant son éternel vers de scotch, l'autre dans sa poche. Son regard un brin provocateur fixait le chasseur et étonnamment il n'avait pas ce sourire qu'il lui été si symbolique aux lèvres.

Ne disant rien de plus.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici !? Personne ne Ta invoquer et si c'est parceque tu n'a toujours pas digéré le fait qu'on t'est eu avec tes ossements, tu ferais mieux de te tiré avant que se soit moi qui tire.

*Dit il en rechargeant, montrant par là qu'il plaisanté pas.

-Oulah ! Du calme mon grand.

Dit l'homme en costume noir en se détachant du mur pour faire quelques pas en direction du chasseur, les mains en évidence.

-Je ne suis pas là pour me venger si c'est ce que tu crois.

-Quoi tu vas pas me dire que tu est venu pour tailler une bavette.

Crowley haussa les épaules en buvant un gorgé de sa boisson.

-Pas exactement non.

Dit il avec son petit regard habituel de celui qui ne dit pas tout, puis il finit par s'assoir sur le vieux canapé du salon, fessant hausser les sourcils du chasseur qui tenait toujours son fusil en main. Cela l'agaçait un peu de voir que le démon se fichait complètements qu'il le menace d'une armes et qu'il s'installe tranquillement comme si il été chez lui.

-Eh ! Lève toi de là ! je ne t'est pas invité !

-Tu fait un piteux hôte, Singer .

D'un simple mouvement de la main il fit voltiger l'arme du chasseur hors de sa porté et le poussa pour qu'il s'assoit lui aussi. Bobby, atterrit sur le fauteuil en face de lui, en grogna et insultant le démon d'un de ses habituel nom d'oiseaux.

-Tu semble oublié qui je suis.

En disant ça il le regarda pendant une fraction de seconde avec ses yeux rouge et son sourire mesquin, puis il reprit une gorgée de scotch finissant ainsi son verre.

-Tu ferais donc mieux d'être poli.

C'est vrai qu'il oublié que Crowley n'était plus le simple roi de chemins de croix mais bel et bien le roi de l'Enfer. En se le rappelant il avala difficilement sa salive, désarmé face à cet enfoiré de première. même si il les avait aider à enfermer Lucifer, n'était pas une chose très rassurante. Bobby n'était pas du genre à la fermé même face à un démon dangereux. Mais là il ne rien, trop préoccupé par le pourquoi Crowley été ici et comment cette situation aller tourné.

Remarquant un trouble chez son hôte, le démon posa son verre sur la table base.

-Allons déteint toi, je ne vais pas te tuer.

-Je ne sais si c'est pour autant rassurant venant de toi.

Sa réponse fit rire l'homme en noir. C'est vrai qu'il été plus connu pour préféré la torture à la mort.

-Et bien sois rassuré je ne compte ni te tuer, ni te torturé. Quoi qu'il y a bien quelques torture douces que j'aimerais tester avec toi.

Ajouta t'il avec un petit regard lubrique qui fit frémir le chasseur d'horreur.

-Bon et bien…tu est venu boire mon alcool peut être ?

Dit il en fesant un mouvement pour se lever. Mais il n'y le temps de rien car le roi des démon venait de claquer des doigts fesant ainsi apparaître un bouteille de scotch et un deuxième verre.

-Bon plus. Tu sais bien que je ne boit que du Craig.

-Comment l'oublier.

Il remplit les deux verres généreusement et en tendit un au chasseur qui le prit avec méfiance.

-Ce n'est pas avec sa que je vais t'empoisonner, contrairement à ta gnole faite maison.

.Va te faire voir.

Crowley souris derrière son verre tendit que le vieux chasseur examiner son verre pendant quelques petites seconde avant de le porté à ses lèvres. Il trouva cela très bon mais se retient bien de dire quoique se soit au démon, il serait trop content. Malgré le faite qu'il ne lui montre aucune sympathie, au final Bobby n'était pas mécontent de la présence du démon, cela lui fessait se sentir un peu moins seul même si c'était le pire des Enfoiré sa présence ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça en réalité. Il essaya donc de faire la conversion à Crowley qui venait d'attraper un des nombreux livres poussiéreux qui trainés sur la table et c'était mit à le feuilleter sans pour autant y montré grand intérêt.

-Comment va l'enfer ?

Sans lever les yeux sur lui, il répondit tout en continuant de regarder le bouquin.

-Oh et bien, tout aussi chaotique que d'habitude.

-Hum, les démons mettent heins.. .

Ajouta t'il en finissant son verre. Crowley fit de même et ferma le livre comme agacé puis le reposa sur la table.

-Qh tu savais à quel point je ne l'est supporte pas ! Je sais que l'enfer est supposé être…et bien un enfers. Mais là, c'est l'un un de c'est bordel. Et pas qu'au sens figuré. Il ne comprennent rien de se qu'on leur enseigne, j'essaye de remettre un peu d'ordre après les ravages de Lucifer maisc'est comme parler à des chèvres ! Il sont d'une inutilité sans nom. Incroyable ! Et après ils viennent quand même couiner parce qu'ils sont trop torturé ou qu'il n'ont pas asse d'âmes ,et blah, et blah.

Bobby fut très surpris de le voir déballer autant son agacement pour sa propre espèce. Quoi en y réfléchissant, c'était bien dans le style du démon de se plaindre tel une diva insatisfaite. Cela le fit un peu sourire. Depuis quand ça n'était pas arrivé, que quelqu'un d'autre que ses garçons le fasse sourire comme ça ? Il ne savait plus. Sûrement bien avant tout ce bazars . Il resservit le démon et le fit pour lui par la même occasion. Et il passèrent bien trois heures à parler des problèmes de l'enfers et de démons. Puis à un moment, quand la deuxième bouteille qu'il avait fait apparaître fut vide, le roi se leva et réajusta son costume un peu froisser.

-Bien il est temps pour moi de retourner à mes affaires. Ravis d'avoir bavarder Singer.

Puis avec son habituel sourire aux lèvres il claqua des doigts et partit.

Bobby ne pût rien ajouté, de plus l'alcool fessait quelque peu effets. Il été maintenant avachit sur le fauteuil et au moments au Crowley partit il murmura un petit "Idjit" qui lui été propre et finit par s'endormir dans le salon.

Et c'est ainsi que le démon rendit régulièrement visite au vieux chasseur, juste pour taper la discussion, enfin surtout pour se "plaindre" de ses démons incapables et tout cela bien sûre en sirotant une bonne bouteille de scotch. Au début cela paru étrange à Bobby de voir le Roi de l'Enfer trainé chez lui, mais au fur et à mesure il se mit à attendre les visites du démon. Sa compagnie lui été agréable et son scotch aussi. Mais dans les deux cas, il ne l'avouera jamais au principal concerné.


End file.
